The UMB "Sustained Research Ethics Training and Capacity Building Program in Nigeria" (STRETCH) Program builds on the outstanding work done in the last 6 years in developing a health research ethics system for Nigeria and other West African countries. The preliminary work which focused on general research ethics capacity building and improvement of awareness of health research ethics will be consolidated into a program that elevates the standard of research ethics review in Nigeria to cover research in vulnerable populations and special circumstances. Specific guidelines will be developed and training in implementing these guidelines will be provided. Innovations in this project include targeted recruitment of women and Muslim scholars in order to improve their representation in the global bioethics discourse, training in Responsible Conduct of Research (RCR), and embedding research ethics students'projects within ongoing research and prevention programs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The UMB "Sustained Research Ethics Training and Capacity Building Program in Nigeria" (STRETCH) Program builds on previously funded ethics capacity building project in West Africa to advance the quality of research ethics review particularly with respect to research among vulnerable populations. It also expands training in responsible conduct of research for biomedical researchers in Nigeria.